User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Dirk the Hound of Noxus
is the best champion ever. Lore Abilities Dirk is accompanied by his dire wolf, Rex, who he can command with his abilities. While on the leash, Dirk gains 20 bonus movement speed. Rex deals physical damage to enemies he dashes through during Sick 'em or after Maul 'em. Dirk will put Rex back on the leash whenever they are nearby. |leveling = 25 + (6.5 level) |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *''Rex'' will blink back to Dirk if they move more than 1300 units apart. }} Dirk hurls a crudely fashioned deterrence device at the target location that self-destructs after 2 seconds, dealing physical damage to surrounding enemies. Rex detests the noise and is let off the leash (if applicable) to dash onto the device, detonating it early on arrival. |leveling = 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *'Rex' will also dash onto the device if he is already off the leash or in Frenzied form. }} Rex channels, savaging surrounding enemies for the next 3 seconds dealing physical damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health every second. Subsequent commands will cancel Rex's channel. If Rex completes the channel, he will dash back to Dirk. |leveling = 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 / 600 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Maul 'em can be activated regardless of Rex's position or current actions, including during a dash. This will interrupt the dash. *Commanding Rex to perform another action during the channel will likewise interrupt the channel. If the channel is interrupted, Rex will not dash back to Dirk. }} Dirk hurls a modified bola forward in a line that ricochets from the first enemy hit to a second nearby enemy, deterrence device or Rex, forming a tether between them for 4 seconds. The bola can also hit the deterrence device or Rex first for the same effect. Enemies hit will take physical damage and are revealed for the duration. Dirk can activate the ability again to constrict the tether, pulling both targets together. |leveling = 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 / 215 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = |notes = }} Dirk lets Rex off the leash and goads him into a frenzy, dealing physical damage to surrounding enemies and them for 1 second. For 25 seconds or until dealt lethal damage, Rex can be controlled to move and attack by reactivating this ability (or with Alt+Click). The Hounds of Noxus's dash damage is increased for the duration. While Rex will still blink back to Dirk if they move too far apart, Dirk is unable to put Rex back on the leash during the frenzy. |leveling = 75 / 175 / 275 1200 / 2100 / 3000 60 / 80 / 100 45 / 55 / 65 + (6.5 level) |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Release The Hound can be activated regardless of Rex's position or current actions, including during a dash. This will interrupt the dash. *'Rex' will lose the perks of Frenzy early if his health is reduced to 0, returning to a prop of Dirk's abilities. *'Frenzied Rex' has double the tether radius of standard Rex, allowing him to roam further. }} Gallery Emptylord Dirk_reference_art_(Star_Sapphire).jpg|Star Guardian Dirk reference art Development Hide= |-| Show= ;Possible Themes *Hunter and Pet/Companion **Void themed, perhaps with an -like character as the pet. **Shadow Isles **Noxus/Zaun **Nautical *Song of Ice and Fire's Skinchangers/Wargs ;Artwork *Quill Badger (Awesome!) ;Lore *''Pending theme.'' (or multiple possible lores could be written) *Champion is by default independent, not coming from any known city-state, similar to . ;Companion Mechanic # The pet is an semi-autonomous minion that spawns passively and can be killed, e.g. and . The pet can be commanded to perform specific actions with your abilities, but the player has no direct control. # The pet is a directly controllable pet that spawns passively and can be killed, e.g. . You control the pet to move or attack with Alt + Right-Click. The pet may interact with abilities, similar to . League of Legend's engine doesn't not adequately support directly controllable pets. Existing controllable pets aren't critical components of the kit and the champion doesn't suffer if the player never "uses" the pet. This champion requires the pet to behave. ## Variant: The pet could be controllable instead of the champion as part of the kit, such as a "transformation" ultimate. # The pet is thematic and not technically a unit, e.g. , and . The pet may visually perform actions, such as Orianna's kit, and , but it is untargetable and cannot be killed. This mechanic would be inappropriate for a large unit that looks like it should be targetable; or something that is capable of attacking. ## Variant: The unit is targetable when detached from the champion, but "killing it" only causes it to return. Imagine if you could damage Orianna's ball to make it retreat. ;Ability Setup # A standard ability setup and the use of two characters is purely thematic, similar to Sejuani or Nunu. ## Q, W, E and R # Each ability is made up of two parts, as with Lee Sin, where a second ability is unlocked for a short time. ## Qa -> Qb, Wa -> Wb and Ea -> Eb # Casting each of his abilities will "transform" the champion, switching between two kits ## Q/W/E <-> Q2/W2/E2 (casting any will toggle between) # Casting an ability will indefinitely unlock a paired ability. ## Q1 <-> Q2, W1 <-> W2 and E1 <-> E2 # A toggled "transform" button that switches between kits, similar to Nidalee ## Either as a basic ability or ultimate ability ## If a basic ability, there could either be two ultimates or the ultimate wouldn't be affected. ## Toggle with basic ability: Q/E/R <-> Q2/E2/R2 (also has two ultimates) # An activated "transformation" that lasts for a length of time, similar to Quinn ## "Tag Team", exactly like Quinn and Valor. Either as a basic ability or ultimate ability. ## A channeled R, appropriate for the "warg" theme - sharing your pet's mind. The champion would still be a targetable unit and could be interrupted, but the player has no control over the champion unless they deactivate the channel. } and } are kindred spirits, working together on the battlefield. } guards } by default, moving together and attacking the same targets. } can be made to perform other actions by using } abilities. While guarding, } is untargetable and invulnerable, and will regenerate 10% of his maximum health per second that increases to 20% per second after 2.5 seconds. While on the field, } can take damage as normal. If } takes lethal damage, it will drag itself back to }. Upon returning, it will "Rest" for 6 seconds, becoming unable to take actions exception move while its health regenerates. You can retrieve } by walking nearby, and } will return by itself if you move to far away. }} } unleashes a deafening roar that travels toward the target enemy, knocking aside and slowing all enemies en route and rooting the target. You gain the ability to cast Savage Assault for some seconds. }} } charges toward the target enemy, damaging and knocking up the first enemy they hit. }} }} } briefly become one with }, and together they maul the target enemy (visually similar to Spirit Guard Udyr's Bear Attack). The target must be in range of the pet, not the champion. (The champion will appear beside his pet after the attack - so it can be used as a gap closer if chained with Savage Assault). }} - Kit 2= physical damage with each hit. Rex prioritizes nearby low health enemies, unless ordered to attack specific enemies with it's abilities. |description2=Stats: X% of }'s maximum health 65% of }'s total attack damage 380 + bonus movement speed from items/runes/masteries }} } deals X/X/X/X/X% physical damage in a cone in front of it. |description2=Withdraw may be cast within 0.5-3.5 seconds. }} } signals } to return, causing } to appear at }'s current location. }} }} } increases it's attack speed by a X/X/X/X/X% while healing itself for X/X/X/X/X every time it hits an enemy minion or neutral monster for a duration. Healing is doubled against enemy champions and pets. |description2=Shed Blood may be cast within X (X=bonus attack speed duration + 0.5 second) }} }'s autoattacks now deal X/X/X/X/X bonus true damage at the cost of health. The bonus attack speed from Bloodshed is still kept unless the duration has past. }} }} } } gains X/X/X/X/X% bonus movement speed for duration. 1.5 seconds later, the movement speed starts to decay. |description2=Never Away may be cast within X (X=bonus ms duration + 1 second). }} } } instantly blinks to }'s location, slowing all nearby enemies and dealing X/X/X/X/X magic damage. }} }} }'s stats are increased by X/X/X/X%. |description2= } enters a mode of frenzy, increasing it's bonus stats by 100%, while increasing the damage it deals by X/X/X/X% for a duration. }} }}